The Only One Worth Hearing
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2013 Day Three: Voices. People will tell you anything to get you on their side. But at the end of the day, the only voice you need listen to is your own.


ZUTARA WEEK 2013, Day 3: VOICES

The Only One Worth Hearing

DISCLAIMER:_Avatar: the Last Airbender___belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians. And I always write in a context where neither Kataang nor Maiko ever happened.

NOTE: This is set somewhere in between "Zuko Alone" and "The Chase". Another interesting prompt to work on though also quite difficult to write because it was so dark and heavy. But then again, I revel in the darkness. Hope you like it and please do leave a review!

Summary: People will tell you anything to get you on their side. But at the end of the day, the only voice you need listen to is your own.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There were whispers everywhere. But the anger and hate contained in them seemed to make the words resound louder than screams.

"He's the enemy."

"He's a traitor."

"He's a monster. He would as soon as see us all dead."

"War and violence is in his blood. He is not to be trusted."

"He is a disgrace. His own father banished him. He doesn't belong here."

A thousand verdicts were being passed on the lonely traveller who had wandered into the village by chance. He had just defended the people against the bullying of a gang of Earth Kingdom bandits. But in doing so, he revealed his true identity. He was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. This may as well have been an admission of guilt.

They bound him to a pole in the center of the village. He made no resistance and listened to their accusations with admirable calmness. He said nothing as they launched tirade after tirade against him, as they spewed out insult after insult. Somehow, he had heard it all before and he no longer had the strength to argue. He would take every blow. He was no longer afraid. He would not run from the truth.

"We don't owe him anything. This is all part of some sinister plot."

"He's lying to us. He can do no good here. It's all a trick!"

"Send him away. Or better yet, kill him!"

Katara watched and listened in horror as this farce of a trial proceeded. She too had wandered into the small village by chance and found herself in the middle of a strange people's court.

After being chased relentlessly by Azula and her companions, the Avatar and his companions decided that the best way to throw them off the scent was to split up. It was not an option that they wanted to take but they were growing desperate. They all decided to meet at a specific location on the way to Ba Sing Se at an appointed time. So they went on their separate ways, trusting to fate that they would all meet again safely.

Zuko was the last person Katara expected to see on the road. Since their last encounter at the Northern Water Tribe she had not seen or heard from the firebending prince. She did not want to get involved, not until she knew more. So she asked several villagers about what had happened and soon she had an idea of what they wanted to do.

And though she could understand their prejudice against the prince of the Fire Nation, Katara was uneasy about the cruel way they were treating someone who, from all accounts, had not done them any harm. She knew what Zuko was capable of and she knew that if he truly wanted to cause destruction, he would have done so already.

But as she looked at the despondent figure of the firebender, his figure gaunter than she remembered, his face haggard, and his head bowed humbly, almost in shame, she knew that he was no longer the enemy she had dueled at the North Pole. She wasn't sure which side he was on anymore and as she listened to the crowd's taunts and insults, she grew more and more uneasy.

"This isn't right," she thought stubbornly, "no matter what he has done; no one deserves to be treated like this, like he's less than a person."

The more she heard, the more she refused to listen because she was growing more and more convinced that these people were _wrong._

And all this time, even more voices were echoing in Zuko's head as he stood trial.

"_You're weak and foolish."_

"_You are nothing to your sister."_

"_You are not good enough."_

_"You are a disgrace to your family and to your nation."_

"_You have brought nothing but dishonor to my name."_

"_You will never be worthy of the throne."_

"_You are no son of mine."_

They think they can break me with their words, he thought, but they don't know that I've heard much worse.

And yet, in the cacophony of hate, he remembered the gentle tone of his uncle's voice.

"_You are my beloved nephew and I am proud of you. You are a good man. And when the time comes, I know you will do the right thing."_

And that was all he really needed to hear. That was all he really needed to believe. Everything else was empty, meaningless chatter and he had decided that he would no longer be a slave to other people's expectations.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, _firebender_?" one of the villagers asked, spitting out the last word with utter disgust.

Zuko lifted his head slowly and looked the man in the eye. Katara listened with bated breath. She had already come to a decision but she still wanted to hear what Zuko would say.

"I can't change who I am," the prince began gravely, "but I can choose what I will do. I know that my people have wronged you and that this war has caused so much pain. I am truly sorry for the part I have played in all that but I am going to try and make amends in any way that I can. I don't know if I can ever convince you that I am on your side but I know that I am. From now on, my actions will speak for me. And I will always try to do the right thing."

This only caused louder protests and taunts from the crowd. They argued and bickered and ranted but Zuko kept his silence. He had said his piece and he would accept whatever judgment was passed.

But this charade had gone on long enough for one person in the crowd. Zuko's words had only reinforced the decision she had already made.

"Let him go."

A hush fell on the crowd as a hooded figure boldly stepped up to the prisoner and calmly, released him from his bonds. Zuko stared incredulously at his liberator but said nothing. She addressed the people and spoke in a tone that no one would dare question.

"He's coming with me."


End file.
